The Fight For love
by HiSmileyFace13
Summary: Where Ste tells Doug he loves him then everything goes wrong


Ste Hay walked into Carter and Hay seeing his friend and business partner Doug Carter then he said those three words "I love you." Doug didn't know what to say then Brendan Brady walked in of all people he was Ste ex-lover he beat up Ste. Ste told him to leave then Brendan went after Doug he was so scared he might die then the heroic Ste started beating up Brendan. He saved Doug's live then he looked at him and he was so blooded Ste had to called an ambulance. So he went to the hospital Ste sat in the ambulance shaking wondering if he will make it. Doug was knocked out because Brendan packed a punch to hard and with the huge amount of blood lost he might not wake up. When the doctors told Ste this he ran into the room to see Doug he was crying for Doug. Then, Ste stayed with him night and day never left every minute he always blamed himself. One week later the doctor came in and said Doug was in coma and didn't know when he was going to wake up and if he will. Ste then left kissed Doug on the cheek went to see Brendan he told Brendan what he did. Brendan then kissed him then Ste pulled away and punched Brendan for kissing him also for Doug being in the hospital. Cheryl Brady then came into Brendan's club seeing Ste punch him wondering what happened. So Ste told her and took her to the hospital to see how Doug was doing. She then left the hospital to talk to Brendan about why he beat up Doug and put him in a coma so he told Cheryl. Cheryl told him "Let Ste love who he wants and leave him alone," he did what he was told then the phone rings it was Ste. He said Doug had woke up from his coma and wanted Ste to leave him alone. Ste was crying he was holding Doug's hand but he pulled it away from his so now that Doug pulled his hand away he left. Now Doug remembers that Ste did kiss him before this all happened and lately he was coming to terms that he is gay. He now wanted to see Ste then when they told him that he already left he asked his friend Riley Costello to get him. When Riley found Ste he was sitting on the floor of Carter and Hay crying in Cheryl's arms. When Riley told him the message he told him that "It cannot be true he kicked me out of the hospital room." Cheryl told him to go see what he wants Ste went to the hospital Doug was so happy. Ste wanted to know if he was going to blame him for the accident because he would agree. Doug started to cry feeling sorry for him feeling like this but he then told him that is wasn't his fault. By the surprise Doug told him "I love you to Steven Hay," Ste then kissed him right then and there. Doug then asked Ste if after he got out they could go on a date and of course he said yes he will go on a date. You might think this is the end of this story well it is not the end of course we have to deal with Brendan now. Cheryl went to the hospital and saw Ste laying Doug's arms in the hospital bed with Doug kissing his forehead. She was so happy then Riley, Texas Longford, and Leanne Holiday all walk in surprised and happy for him. Brendan figured out where Ste was and walked in on them he was about to punch the wall. Everyone was all mad about him being there and then Ste said that he was sorry for Brendan. He went to see he wanted he then punched Ste right then and there not thinking about the consequence. The one nurse called the police then took Ste for x-rays once Brendan was arrested and he also broke his nose. When he got back to the room Doug kissed him then hugged him so Ste then said that he feels safer in his arms. So Doug replied that home was in Ste's arms so Ste laid in Doug's arms for the night. Then, a week later they were finally able to go on their first date Ste and Doug lived happily till Brendan was out of jail which was a month later. Cheryl and all their friends fought to keep him away from their love. But they soon lost the fight they fought and fought to be together when Brendan was out but they lost their love. Brendan felt so successful but he saw how upset they were and said that he would leave their love alone.


End file.
